MFCCPTD
by FantasyBeast14
Summary: My Favorite Cartoon Characters Play Truth or Dare.  Featuring characters from Danny Phantom, Code Lyoko, Teen Titans, The Secret Saturdays, Johnny Test and Pokemon!   Summary sucks, I know.  Rated K  to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**M.C.C.P.T.D.**

**"Hello and welcome to Truth or Dare, starring the characters from my FAV cartoons! Im your host the authoress, FantasyBeast14, and please welcome our players!"**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom : Danny Phantom**

**Samantha (Sam) Manson: Danny Phantom**

**Paulina Sanchez: Danny Phantom**

**Raven: Teen Titans**

**Ulrich Stern: Code Lyoko**

**Yumi Ishiyama: Code Lyoko**

**Elizabeth (Sissi) : Code Lyoko**

**Zak Saturday: The Secret Saturdays**

**Wadi Hassi: The Secret Saturdays**

**Johnny Test: Johnny Test**

**Sissy: Johnny Test**

**May Maple: Pokemon**

**Drew Hayden: Pokemon**

**"I know what you guys are thinking, Wow what a lot of players!, but I couldn't help myself! So deal with it!"**

**Sam- "What is that witch doing here!"**

**Paulina-"Like I wanna be around you losers"**

**Sam- "Why you shallow little witch!" Sam pounces on Paulina.**

**Paulina- "Ahhh, someone get this loser off of me!"**

**Danny pulls Sam off of Paulina.**

**Danny- "Easy Sam"**

**"Well that was interesting! Lets see how Teen Titan Raven feels about being here!"**

**Raven- "Whatever, just be quiet and let me meditate."**

**"Even though I think you rock, I cant do that. If this was a story about meditation, no one would read it! Time to move on to the Code Lyoko gang!"**

**Ulrich- "I just wanna see how this turns out."**

**"Yay! No negative action from Ulrich!"**

**Yumi- "Well I agree with Sam. What's she doing here?" Yumi points at Sissi.**

**" I just thought it would keep things interesting if I brought Paulina and Sissi on."**

**Sissi- "Well Im glad Im here! Now I can spend more time with Ulrich!"**

**"Yay! More positive music-I mean energy!" Authoress jams to some music.**

**Raven- "Riightt."**

**"Hey! You already had your turn to speak! I now order you to be silent!"**

**Raven- "Like Im-.."**

**"I said be silent! Now for the Secret Saturday crew!"**

**Zak- "Sweet! This seems like fun!"**

**Wadi- "I agree that this may be a fun experience."**

**Authoress does a little happy dance.**

**"Now pplz from Johnny Test!"**

**Johnny- " I really don't care"**

**"NOOOOOO! ALL THE POSITIVE ENERGY IS GONE! WAAAA!"**

**Sissy: "Do I get to hit Johnny?"**

**"Possibly in future chapters."**

**Sissy- "Then I might like it here."**

**"YAY! ALL POSITIVE ENERGY RESTORED! And now last but not least Pokemon! WOO-HOO!"**

**May- "Well it seems like fun."**

**Drew- "I think this is a complete waste of my time."**

**"May you rule- Drew, You suck! :P!"**

**"Well That's it for the Intruduction Chapter! If you want me to continue writing this story then send in your own truth or dares so we can torture, i-i mean entertain our players! REmember, I need at least 1 truth/dare for at least 6 of my 13 players! I can make up the rest on my own if I Have to! Hope to have enough reviews for a next chapter! So see you next time if there is one!"**

**; D :)))))) !**


	2. Chapter 2

**M.F.C.C.P.T.D 2**

Hey people from Earth and beyond! Welcome back to My Fav Cartoon Characters Play Truth or Dare! Or M.F.C.C.P.T.D for short! Let's get to it!

Our first truth or dare is for Paulina!

Paulina: Greeaattt

I know right!

Paulina: Like, I was being sarcastic

I know I just chose to ignore the sarcasm, Duhhhh.

Ok, so Paulina your truth is from Daniella Violet Moon.

….

Paulina: Welllllll?

Im pausing for dramatic affect!

Paulina: '**rollseyes'**

Ok, Paulina, where is….

Sam: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Ok ok, sheesh. Where is your secret mole?

Danny: What secret mole?

You shush! I never gave you permission to speak!

Danny: bu-

SHUSH!

Danny: 'cowers to a corner'

Paulina: Like, I have no idea what you're talking about, I have flawless skin!

Suuree you do.

Paulina: ughh whatever loser.

Hey! I can delete you, ya know!

Ok, now that that's over with, the next one is a dare, also from Daniella Violet Moon. On her request, Sissi (code lyoko) and Paulina must be locked in a room together, and im going to decide for how long.

…

I think an hour is enough.

Sissi: You can't make me stay locked up with – with – that thing for an hour! I'll tell my daddy!

Yumi: 'snickers'

Paulina: Why meeeee!

Because that's what our readers want and yes I can! Your daddy doesn't run this show Sissi, I do! So in the room you go.

'two big guys push Sissi and Paulina into a room and lock the door'

Sam/Yumi: thank God she's gone!

'Danny and Ulrich look at eachother and shake their heads'

This next truth is for Yumi and Sam, also from Daniella Violet Moon.

Yumi, what would you do to Sissi if you could?

Yumi: weeellll, I'd take her on a plane then when we're really high up I'll open the emergency exit and push her out. And after im done laughing my ass off, I'll feel bad and grab a parachute and jump after her.

Very creative, I like that.

Yumi: Thank you.

Now Sam, for you it's the same question but with Paulina.

Sam: What would I do? I'd take away all her make-up and hair products and dump he in the ghost zone and make sure Danny's a bit too preoccupied to save her.

Niiccceeee.

Now, onward my fellow players!

Everyone: 'groans'

What?

Ok the next dare is from danifan3000. Ok Sam this is for you so come here.

'Whispers in Sam's ear'

Sam: Hey Danny.

Danny: Yeah?

Sam: Did you know that because Dani was made with your DNA that technically makes her your daughter?

'Danny faints'

….

**HA!**

Now THAT'S funny!

Ok, NEXT DARE! This one's from keira-kyuketsuki. She/He thinks that Danny and Drew should have a pokemon battle! This should be interesting.

Drew: Piece of cake

Danny: ah crud

Hey! Big guy numbero uno! Toss them some poke-balls why don't 'cha?

'Big guy numbero uno tosses each of them one poke-ball'

Drew: Let's see what I'm working with

'Drew tosses the poke-ball and out comes a roselia'

Drew: perfect!

Danny: How do you work this thing?

Oh, this should be fun.

Drew: Roselia, use magical leaf!

'Roselia uses magical leaf and knocks Danny unconscious'

Well that was fast and boring :/

Well that's all for now, and remember folks, send in those truth or dares! So I can, you know, continue this story, and shit. Well byez!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Im so so so so sorry for not updating! I just haven't been in the mood lately. I'll try to udate sooner though! On with the story!

M.F.C.C.P.T.D 3

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee

BACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!

Everyone: -**screams****in****terror-**

**This is gonna be gooooodd!**

**Ok! First up, from: **

Annadog40

You should dare Yumi to wear all pink

Yumi: NO!

SILENCE PEASENT!

Yumi: WTF, no! There is no way in HELL that I'm wearing pink!

Shut up and put the pink poofy dress on!

Yumi: NEVER!

Do it before I make you change out here with everyone watching!

Yumi: …fine –scowls-

-10 minutes later-

Holey shit! You look like Sissi!

Yumi: -growls-

-sprays Yumi with water- Down girl!

Crowd: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Ok, now let's see who the next victim…i-I mean _contestant_is.

Next is from my oh so faithful servent..uh-reader:

Violet Moon

Okay before you let Paulina out, let Sam carry out the first part of her evil plan. The make up part not the ghost zone. I want to see how mad she gets.

Could you put two random characters in a giant hamster ball? Just for the randomness?

BTW could you make Paulina divulge some kind of information about the mole or face some kind of consequence for avoiding the question.

Please let Danny wake up. He's one of my favorites.

Speaking of Danny, can you throw a see-who-can-insult-their-shows-villian-the-best competition and maybe have non-involved people completely not getting what the heck is going on.

Thanks for using my dares.

Damn girl that was long! And awww Danny you're loved!

Danny: ummm, yay?

DON'T QUESTION IT! EMBRASS IT!

Danny: -squeak-

Sam, how do you feel about this?

Sam: -maniacal laughter-

-joins in-

Raven/Sissy (JT): -joins in-

Boys: -creeping away slowly-

HEY! I can SEE you, you know!

Boys: -whimper-

Ok so on with the dare!

Sam, if you will.

Sam: -sigh- I was so hoping to dump her in the ghost zone. But I guess this'll have to do.

-grabs Paulina's make up bag and feeds it to the dragon that is conveniently located above everyone's heads-

Hehe, that's Polio :D

Paulina (from inside the closet….HA! LESBIAN!): I sense a disturbance in the force! My make up! It's gone!

Ah go cry in a corner!

Paulina: -wails-

Ok! Now to pick 2 random characters!

Eenie, Meeney, Minney, Drew and Sissy! (JT)

Both: -groans-

-pushes them into awesome giant hamster ball-

Both: -start to run but end up falling on top of each other…..then they make-out-

. .

O

Everyone: :0

…..I was NOT expecting that!

Raven: WTH? You WROTE it!

No I didn't! Pablo did.

Johnny: -Gets mad and kisses May while she's moping in a corner-

Ohhhh! Drama! Let's get popcorn!

Raven: NO!

Awwwwwwww! Sad face

Wait…..what were we doing?...

Yumi/Ulrich: Nothing!

Ohhhh I remember now!

Yumi/Ulrich: -facepalm-

:P

ok! Paulina, SPILL!

Paulina: Like, I don't know what you're talking about!

-Shocks electrically-

Paulina: AI!

Tell us or you'll get shocked again!

Paulina: OKOK! I _used_ to have a mole on my lower back. But because it messed with my otherwise flawless skin, I asked my papi if I could get it removed. He said si of course.

woooooooowwwwwwww

Danny: so…..you don't have flawless skin? Wow…that's a real turn-off.

Sam: -.-

Talk about shallow.

Girls: I know right?

Anyyyyywayyyyyyyyy…..

Danny, Johnny, Raven you're up!

Danny: well Vlad is just a fruit-loop who needs a cat.

Johnny: Bling Bling Boy is just a fat-ass who'll never get a date.

So true…

Raven: Jinx is a bitch who needs to make up her mind about which side she's on!

….You're jealous of her powers aren't you?

Danny: The box joke is a sad excuse for a villain.

Johnny: Brain Freeze needs a girlfriend. Or a hug.

Would you like to give it to him?

Johnny: no

Raven: Slade's an asshole who needs therapy if he was seriously willing to work for my father.

OK LAST ROUND!

Danny: Skulker needs to be replaced. He can't even capture a 14 year old boy who's only _half_ ghost. I mean come on!

Johnny: THE MOLES! WHAT KIND OF VILLIAN IS THAT?

…ha

Raven: Gizmo is just a snot-nosed brat who's going to get raped several times in prison.

:O

OK….

JOHNNY YOU WIN!

Danny, Raven, those insults were just weak. Johnny, yours were semi-funny.

OMG! I just remembered Zak and Wadi!

Both: damn

HI GUYS!

Both: ughhhh

Ok moving on ;)

This next one is from:

danifan3000

I dare Paulina to eat a lot of junk food.

-goes to closet and yanks Paulina out by the hair just cuz I can-

Paulina: OWOWOWOWOW

-shoves ice cream down her throat-

Paulina: -whimpers-

THERE!

Next is coming in from:

danny: I dare danny to treat dani like his daughter for 2 chapters

sam: act like dani's mother for 2 chapters

DANI GET OVER HERE! 

Dani: I've been here.

Yyyyyyyy?

Dani:…..no reason! I don't think Zak's cute and stalk worthy, no. why would you think that? STOP LOOKING AT ME!

Ok…

Now from:

doggyjunky

Dare Danny to change into Danny Phantom in front of everybody for 2 hours

Danny: ughhhh fine! IM GOIN GHOST!

-transforms-

Fangirls: AHHHHH ITS DANNY PHANTOM! LET'S CATCH HIM AND FORCE HIM INTO HEAVY MAKE-OUT SESSIONS AND SEX!

Danny: O.O

-flies away-

Sam: -growls-

…hehe -

Bella FentonPhantom

I dare Sissy (Johnny Test) and Johnny to kiss for 3 minutes!

Johnny/Sissy: -shrug and continue to make-out-

Wow. That was easy.

OK PPL THIS EPISODE IS GETTING LONG SO IM GONNA STOP IT HERE FOR NOW! TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT IF DANNY GETS RAPED AND IF DANI STEALS ZAK FROM WADI!

Wadi:WHAT?


End file.
